Tulalit Saga
by underwaterpixie
Summary: [chapter 2 up] Masih di romansa klise. Setelah Pak Guru terduga vampir, kita kedatangan teman sebangku yang...takut sendok? Sial betul hidupmu, Ookurikara. Parody. MitsuKuriOte. fans DKGUMI boleh merapat.
1. Chapter 1

Konon katanya, tidak semua yang terkena gigitan vampir akan mati.

Itu berarti bisa sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen dari mereka akan mati. Karena yang absolut hanyalah manusia akan mati. Terserah karena gigitan vampir atau bukan.

Mereka yang tidak mati hanya mempunyai satu pilihan, yaitu menjadi "pemberi makan" bagi sang vampir penggigit untuk selamanya. "Pemberi makan" ini biasa disebut _feeder_.

Tidak repot kan menamai sosok unik dalam cerita? _English will do_.

Feeder mempunyai beberapa keistimewaan. Pertama, ia adalah satu dari nol koma nol satu populasi yang diberikan nikmat panjang umur karena tidak langsung meregang nyawa di pertemuan pertama mereka dengan vampir. Kedua, mereka punya kesempatan untuk memilih cara mati yang lebih elit.

Yang jelas, diperlukan lebih dari sekadar emosi belaka untuk menyatukan seorang vampir dengan feedernya. Pernahkah terbayang dalam pikiranmu jika suatu saat kau sedang berjalan pulang di tengah malam yang gelap, tiba-tiba kau merasa sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Kau mencoba berjalan cepat, namun semakin lama langkah kakimu semakin lemah karena gemetar ketakutan, merasakan sosok itu semakin mendekat dan siap menyerang. Akhirnya, saat kau tiba di depan rumah, sosok itu berhasil mendahuluimu. Ia menarikmu mendekat, tangannya mencengkram kerah bajumu, menjauhkanmu dari pagar rumah yang sudah terbuka, dan...

Menangkap seekor pika-chuu yang sudah kau incar di halaman rumahmu.

Kejadiannya hampir sama dengan bagaimana seseorang bisa menjadi feeder. Dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuanmu kau bisa digigit oleh sesosok vampir yang sudah tiga hari belum makan. Kemudian kau terbangun kembali, menyadari bahwa vampir tersebut ternyata menyukai darahmu dan menginginkanmu tetap hidup. Sehingga mau tidak mau, setiap harinya di waktu yang sama, kau harus menemui mahluk yang saking semangatnya menyikat gigi membuat giginya terkikis dan lancip di ujung, untuk memberi darahmu secara sukarela. Rasanya seperti apa? Sakaratul maut, tapi setiap hari.

Namun karena kata sukarela sudah disebut dan orang suka cerita romantis, di sini feeder tidak melulu dikatakan pasif. Feeder bisa merasakan guncangan emosional yang luar biasa apabila darahnya tak diambil oleh mate-nya, meskipun sulit dijelaskan bagaimana seseorang ingin dilumuri liur di leher setiap hari, hingga sekian lama hubungan saling ketergantungan yang aneh ini berlangsung, seringkali muncul perasaan yang bergejolak. Rasa ingin, rindu, dan dorongan untuk...mencinta?

" _Bullsh_ —"

Sebelum kau selesaikan kata itu, anak muda. Mari kita ingat kembali bahwa tidak ada peringatan mengenai keberadaan kata kasar dalam cerita. Jadi simpan itu sebelum kita harus menghadapi Komisi Penyiaran karena menyajikan konten yang kurang pantas bagi anak, balita, dan bayi baru lahir.

Terima saja nasibmu. Selamat bersenang-senang.

-.-.-

 **Tulalit Saga**

A story by underwaterpixie

Touken Ranbu belongs to Nitro+

 _Warning: this fanfiction is not for everyone_

-.-.-

Ookurikara. Baru naik kelas dua. Pandai matematika dan IPA. Suka duduk di samping jendela. Menghindari segala bentuk cengkrama. Apalagi kalau sudah bahas romansa. Genre itu haram hukumnya. Terutama untuk anak emo kekinian seperti dia. Cinta itu hina. Tidak nyata. Bukti payah dan lemahnya generasi muda. Setidaknya itu menurut dia.

Jam istirahat sudah dimulai dan ia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan meninggalkan kelas. Seolah bokongnya sudah biasa diamplas oleh kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Duduk 24 jam per hari dan siswa-siswa sekolah itu masih mengajukannya dalam nominasi "Bokong Terseksi Jawara Muda". Hadiahnya senilai lima juta dalam mata uang setempat. Dipakai beli ikan asin masih kembali, lah.

Ia memasang headset dan memutar beberapa lagu. Bosan, dipilihnya mode shuffle. Terputar lagu rock populer di tahun 80-an. Selanjutnya akan ada lagu pop. Lalu remix dangdut lokal. Lelaki Kardus versi House Music. Si Qomo versi ibukota saat lebaran. Begitu terus sampai waktu istirahat selesai dan ia harus mendengarkan guru mendongeng hingga waktu pulang tiba.

Sudah selesai membaca deskripsi di atas? Sadar paragraf pertama seluruhnya berima?

Kalau begitu kita bisa sama-sama menyimpulkan bahwa Ookurikara adalah pemuda BIASA dengan hidup MEMBOSANKAN karena karakter utama cerita disunahkan ANTI SOSIAL dan menolak segala bentuk KASIH SAYANG tetapi entah mengapa ia harus menarik secara SEKSUAL tanpa USAHA sedikitpun meski selebihnya NORMAL-NORMAL saja sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya dan kisahnya menjadi lebih MENARIK.

"Guru datang!"

Para siswa segera bergerak menuju bangkunya masing-masing dan mulai berhitung.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Silakan sambut tokoh klise kedua dalam cerita ini.

Bapak Guru Shokudaikiri Mitsutada memasuki kelas dengan aura bintang tujuh. Wajahnya tampan. Tatapannya tajam. Tubuhnya tegap meski pinggang setengah encok menahan perut tetap kencang. Di belakangnya tampak beberapa siswa yang entah mengapa tidak pernah kebagian peran masuk kelas karena selalu mengejar guru atau siswa tampan hingga ke kelas lain. Sayangnya mereka semua laki-laki. Diincar sepasukan homoseks di tempat mengajar tidak terlalu keren didengar tetangga.

Di tangannya beberapa jilid kamus bahasa inggris. Kadang juga bahasa prancis kalau moodnya sedang ingin pamer. Padahal menyebut _mercy_ saja susahnya setengah mati. Baru menarik bangku saja murid-murid sudah terkesiap. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah itu. Padahal logika nenek-nenek diinfus saja sudah tahu kalau jelas dia bakal duduk. Heran, deh.

Seperti biasa, semua murid terkagum-kagum dengan Pak Guru Super Keren.

Seperti biasa, KECUALI Ookurikara.

Di mata orang yang pikirannya serba negatif, kenapa sih orang ini? Jalan dari pintu ke kursi guru saja pakai slow motion. Guru sekolah mana yang masih pake vest zaman sekarang? Memangnya ini butler cafe? Itu sepatu disikat licin untuk apa? Biar debu-debunya pada kepeleset? Tidak usah dilanjutkan, yang penting kita tahu Ookurikara sedang memaki-maki sendiri dalam hati. Ini harus dilakukan di awal kisah romansa. Karena kalau tidak benci dulu nanti satu episode langsung habis ceritanya.

Singkat cerita, pelajaran bahasa inggris siang hari itu berlangsung dengan khidmat. Seorang siswa membacakan teks dengan tenang dan lancar. Siswa-siswa lainnya mengikuti. Mitsutada berdiri. Seorang siswa mengikutinya ke depan kelas. Memberikan map berisi bacaan Dasar Negara. Diikuti pengibaran bendera diiringi lagu kebangsaan. Upacara selesai. Laporan selesai.

Beberapa siswi akan pulang setelah bertingkah centil di depan Pak Guru. Ada pula yang akan berpura-pura lupa cara mengeja 'apple' sehingga harus bertanya padahal sudah dilakukan sejak sepuluh hari yang lalu. Lainnya akan sok akrab menanyakan kucing di rumah bagaimana kabarnya, padahal sudah tahu Mitsutada alergi kucing. Yang namanya PDKT itu memang penuh rasa mual.

Seperti biasa, Mitsutada sebagai guru yang mulia tidak akan menaruh perasaan khusus pada murid-muridnya.

Seperti biasa, KECUALI Ookurikara.

"Kara, apa kamu sudah mengerti pelajaran hari ini?" tanyanya lembut sambil mesam-mesem.

Ookurikara tidak langsung menjawab. Seperti biasa, ia memang selalu keluar kelas paling akhir. Rupanya kelamaan duduk dan bokongnya kram.

"Ya, Pak," jawabnya, berusaha sopan tapi tetap terdengar cuek.

"Katakan apabila ada yang tidak kamu mengerti," Mitsutada berjalan di belakang Ookurikara, menuju pintu kelas, "bantuan akan selalu diberikan di—"

"Ruang kerja Bapak, saya tahu."

"Iya, tetapi mengapa kamu tidak datang jug—"

"Karena saya sudah mengerti pelajarannya, terima kasih."

Meskipun tidak mengenal modus-modus operandi romantisme zaman sekarang, Ookurikara masih bisa membedakan mana yang ramah dan mana yang genit.

Ookurikara yakin, dibalik penutup mata hitam yang dikenakan Mitsutada pasti terdapat bintit yang cukup besar karena tatapan intens yang kerap diberikannya pada bagian 'belakang-bawah' Ookurikara seperti saat ia berjalan di belakangnya tadi.

"Dasar kerdus," gerutunya sebal. Heran, kenapa masih ada orang yang mengharapkan perlakuan tak sopan dari sosok yang tampan dan berani. Padahal, namanya pelecehan tetap saja pelecehan.

Tetapi di cerita, semua bisa terjadi. Komik homoseks saja bisa mengubah kekerasan seksual jadi cinta mati. Lucu sekali.

Perhatian yang diberikan Mitsutada dikemas secara menarik dan penuh misteri. Hal yang mendasari perbuatan guru tersebut pun tidak bisa ditebak asal mulanya. Biasanya nanti akan diceritakan di dua bab selanjutnya. Tergantung plot.

Tetapi namanya karakter sempurna, pasti ada saja hal-hal yang membuatnya dijadikan omongan oleh pihak-pihak tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Eh, guys," Shishiou, siswa terlanjur kaya, membuka pembicaraan dengan bersemangat seperti biasanya, "gue ada gosip menarik."

Setelah teman-temannya merespon penasaran, baru ia melanjutkan.

"Kayaknya, PAK MITSUTADA PAKAI SUSUK."

Halilintar menyambar. Langit bergemuruh. Bumi berguncang. Gunung-gunung tercabut dari tanah dan saling bertabrakan. Hari akhir sudah datang.

"Masa, sih?" Urashima, yang sepanjang pelajaran pikirannya hanya kartu, merespon.

"Iya, kalian sadar nggak sih? Dia itu nggak pernah pulang dari sekolah pas siang bolong begini. Pasti nanti, kalau sudah agak sore."

"Ya itu mah suka-suka dia, kali?" Mutsunokami membuka bungkus ubi ketujuhnya hari ini.

"Please, itu jelas banget dia lagi BERUSAHA MENGHINDARI SINAR MATAHARI. Itu lho kayak yang di film Tutur Tin—"

"Shi, setahu gue nggak ada referensi perdukunan di serial televisi yang judulnya hampir lo sebut tadi," Doutanuki yang dikenal paling waras di antara mereka memijat kening.

"Ih, ada, kok!" Urashima nimbrung, "kalau nggak salah di episode seminggu yang lalu gue liat karakter utamanya naik elang—"

"—Tolong, itu sudah biasa—"

"—sambil main gundu pake kaki, hayo! Terus dia berdiri dengan satu tangan menahan kepala di bawah sampai elangnya berhasil parkir di belakang pasar. Memang itu namanya bukan ngedukun?"

"...ampun, deh."

"Eh, kalau yang tadi dibilang Shiou benar, berarti kita bisa ngarahin senter ke muka Pak Mitsutada terus dia bakal kejang-kejang kaya orang kesurupan dingajiin, gitu?" tanya Otegine dengan muka _bloon_.

"Kalian berdua sama saja," suara Doutanuki terdengar menyerah, "Ookurikara mana?"

Yang dibicarakan langsung muncul di belakang mereka dengan wajah kusut.

"Hai!" sambut Otegine terlebih dahulu, "lo udah kita pesenin nasi pad—"

"Makasih," Ookurikara melempar tasnya ke atas kursi dan duduk tanpa banyak bicara.

"Eh, Kar, lo tahu nggak sih—"

"Jangan bahas lagi soal yang aneh-aneh, ah!" omel Doutanuki.

"Ya, siapa tahu dia jadi senang?" Shishiou membela diri.

"Kalian sudah berteman berapa lama ya baru sadar mukanya Kara memang gitu sejak lahir," kikik Mutsu.

"Kalau dibilang guru bahasa inggris kita pakai dukun buat jadi ganteng, lo percaya nggak?" Urashima ikut bertanya, "dia, kan, terlalu perfect."

"Nggak percaya," Ookurikara menyangga dagunya dengan tangan, "dan nggak peduli."

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sebuah artikel yang tidak sengaja ia lewati—dan akhirnya baca—tadi pagi. Feeder. Vampir. Darah. Gejolak emosi. Ia mengingat beberapa pemaparan yang menurutnya konyol, namun sepertinya cocok dilihat dengan cara yang konyol juga.

"Tapi kalau dibilang dia vampir, mungkin gue percaya," ujarnya asal.

Mutsu tersedak.

"Kar, lo habis nonton _Vampir Diari_?" tanya Shishiou shock.

" _Vampir Diari_ apa?" tanya Otegine.

"Itu Te, yang cerita drakula-drakulaan."

"Drakula? Nulis Diary? Kaya anak ABG gitu?"

"...iya kali."

"Terus nanti mereka tukaran, nggak?"

"Ote, ini tahun dua ribu enam belas. Lo pikir diary masih eksis?"

"Eh seriusan, Kar," ujar Mutsu setelah menegak segelas air, "lo random amat, kepikiran begitu."

"Habis tadi Ura bilang, si guru tertuduh bintitan itu terlalu perfect."

"Ya...terus?"

"Ya, siapa tahu karena vampir nggak pernah mati. Dia jadi bisa menyempurnakan hidupnya?" Ookurikara membuat tampang 'aduh apa sih yang gue omongin'.

"Gue kira lo pernah mergokin dia ngegigitin mencit di belakang kantin, Kar."

"Ura, tolong, vampir nggak makan mencit."

"Kenapa nggak boleh? Terus kenapa di belakang kantin kita ada mencit?"

"...Te, kamu nggak usah ketularan bego."

"Lah dia memang begitu, kan, otaknya dari dulu—sial, ubi gue habis."

"Menarik nih, Mitsutada vampir. Gue ada bahan tweet sama gosip baru."

"Astaga, kenapa gue bergaul dengan kalian."

Ookurikara berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa melihat perilaku bodo—lucu teman-temannya ini. Terlihat senang bukan gayanya. Lagipula, dia emo. Mana ada anak emo ketawa-ketawa di kantin dengan teman yang tidak emo. Kurang elit.

Tetapi serius, yang barusan itu memang random.

Masa Mitsutada benaran vampir? Tidak mungkin.

Mungkin pada akhirnya akan ada orang yang sesempurna dia, tunggu, bukan berarti Ookurikara mengakui dia sempurna. Namun menurut _Vampir Diari_ , umumnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

- _to be continued_ -

.

.

.

.

[A/N]

IYA SAYA TAHU SAYA DOSA BANGET TEBAR PHP DI MANA-MANA DENGAN UPLOAD DUA MULTICHAPTER SEKALIGUS. Sayangnya, ini salah satu draft–gagal-publish yang kemarin sempat saya ceritakan. 24/7 hidup saya habis buat nulis lawakan DKGumi. Miris.

Semoga humornya dapet. Otak saya karatan kebanyakan bikin proposal penyuluhan. _Hope you don't mind some parody, tho._ Akhir-akhir ini jiwa nulis saya meliar, tiba-tiba buka semua arsip lama dan selesaikan setiap php yang pernah diciptakan. Mungkin ini efek kemarin ngobrol sama orang terus DIA NGGAK TAU MITSUKURI ITU APA. Jadi jangan heran kalo tahu-tahu saya nerbitin 10 cerita saking betenya. Dan jangan heran kalau kalimat barusan berakhir php juga.

 _One review and I'm going to be so happy._

Salam lilin-naga,

Moji.


	2. Chapter 2

Konon katanya, tidak semua yang terkena cakaran werewolf akan mati.

Tidak akan ada perbandingan persentase sebagaimana dijelaskan pada bab sebelumnya, tetapi penting untuk diketahui bahwa persentase kematian akibat cakaran werewolf lebih besar daripada gigitan vampir. Ah, perlu diingat kita belum mempertimbangkan gigitan werewolf dalam persentase tersebut. Jadi sebelum perhitungannya semakin rumit, kita bisa membuat kesimpulan bahwa werewolf bersifat mematikan.

Untuk memperoleh wujud hibridanya, seorang werewolf harus melakukan _shapeshift_ untuk mengubah bentuk tubuhnya menjadi menyerupai serigala di mana dalam proses ini, kesadaran manusia akan berkurang sekitar enam puluh hingga sembilan puluh persen tergantung pada kemampuan pengendalian setiap werewolf. Untuk meletakkannya menjadi sederhana, semakin tinggi penurunan kesadaran manusia dalam diri seorang werewolf, semakin tinggi kemungkinan kamu mati saat bertemu dengan mereka.

Untuk itulah, penyokong hidup werewolf yang disebut _Tamer_ mempunyai tugas utama untuk mencegah semua hal mengerikan tersebut terjadi. _Tamer_ memegang sebuah benda yang mereka sebut _eclipse_ untuk mengendalikan werewolf yang mereka jaga. Untuk menghemat waktu berpikir, langsung saja kita ke penjelasan singkat: werewolf—dengan terpaksa— _shapeshift_ , _tamer_ menggunakan _eclipse_ , werewolf menjadi jinak seperti anak anjing.

Mungkin hanya sedikit populasi manusia yang tahu bahwa sama seperti vampir di bab sebelum, werewolf sejatinya juga merupakan kutukan yang bersifat dapat diturunkan dan untuk bertahan hidup mereka membentuk kelompok. Kelompok werewolf yang lebih modern, juga hidup di sekitar kita sebagaimana layaknya vampir.

Dan sialnya, anak muda, ada satu dari mereka yang berada di kehidupanmu.

-.-.-

 **Tulalit Saga**

A story by underwaterpixie

Touken Ranbu belongs to Nitro+

 _Warning: this fanfiction is not for everyone_

-.-.-

Otegine. Tidak banyak yang bisa dijelaskan mengenai dia selain kecintaannya yang mendalam terhadap segala produk unggas, kelabilan mood yang sering terjadi tiba-tiba, menggemari olahraga yang melibatkan tinggi badan, dan kemampuan loading di kepala yang hampir di bawah rata-rata—singkatnya, _lemot_.

Seorang werewolf muda.

Mengalami transformasi pertamanya di usia yang sangat dini jika dibandingkan dengan pendahulunya. Tidak bisa dijabarkan begitu detail jika ditanya. Ia hanya ingat rasa sakitnya. Malam itu purnama muncul dan yang terjadi selanjutnya...luar biasa.

 _Single fighter_. Tanpa _tamer_. Kakaknya bilang belum perlu, selama terjamin ia tidak akan mengamuk di sekolah.

Sebelum kau tanya, ya, teman-temannya tahu mengenai ini.

Karena Otegine sangat takut dengan sendok.

-.-.-

Korelasi antara perak dengan serigala hibrida sulit dijelaskan secara ilmiah. Sebenarnya secara teknis, keberadaan werewolf sendiri juga tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan cara yang sama. _Friendly reminder_ , genre kisah ini fiksi supernatural.

Hanya saja sebagian percaya bahwa perak merupakan unsur dari rembulan yang mempunyai kemampuan sama—menundukkan para _lycan_. Referensi alkimia kuno menandai perak dengan simbol bulan sambit, mitologi yunani kuno menjelaskan hubungannya dengan panah Artemis, dan masih banyak lagi.

Untuk bermain aman, kaum werewolf memilih menghindari segala benda dengan bahan dasar perak— perabot, aksesori, senjata, apapun itu. Terkadang juga beberapa bahan yang sifatnya 'keperakan' seperti timbal, merkuri, selenium. Sama seperti vampir menghindari bawang, hanya saja yang dihindari oleh werewolf bentuknya lebih elit.

Namun, kasus Otegine beda lagi. Anak ini murni fobia. Sialnya, kondisi ini baru ia dapatkan setelah sukses bertransformasi.

Kalian tidak akan menjumpai Otegine makan apapun dengan sendok. Ia akan menyantap ayam gorengnya dengan tangan, atau sumpit dalam beberapa kondisi tertentu.

Beberapa manusia kelewat usil dan kurang kerjaan—seperti Urashima, misalnya—pun tidak berani bermain-main dengan kondisi ini. Coba saja lemparkan sendok ke Otegine, anak itu bisa pingsan seketika.

Mengapa demikian? Karena hal itu pernah terjadi.

-.-.-

Suasana _chaos_ ketika tiba-tiba seorang siswa bertubuh besar jatuh tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tengah pertandingan basket.

"Sial! Padahal sebentar lagi kita menang!"

Alih-alih menolong, siswa-siswa bertubuh besar lainnya malah menyayangkan pertandingan yang terpaksa ditunda karena suasana sudah kelewat tidak terkendali. Mana mungkin pertandingan _3 on 3_ dilanjutkan tanpa pemain cadangan. Terlebih lagi, para anggota unit kesehatan kini kewalahan dan stress karena tidak bisa menangani korban.

"Eh, tolong dong, itu temannya yang kekar dipanggil ke sini! Masa korban _segede bagong_ begini harus kita juga yang angkat?" keluh Imanotsurugi.

"Mereka sudah terlanjur pergi...aku juga tidak kuat mengangkatnya. Apa kita _gelindingin_ aja ya dia, sampai UKS?" tanya Midare Toushirou.

"Sembarangan! _Emang_ kita mau masang galon akua!"

Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Midare juga tidak bisa menemukan teman-teman sekelompok Otegine yang biasanya selalu bersama-sama dengan dia. _So that's it_. Mereka akhirnya menggulingkan tubuh besar Otegine sampai ke depan ruang kesehatan, sambil bertanya-tanya mengapa Otegine bisa _randomly_ pingsan di tengah pertandingan. Jangan-jangan Otegine mengidap _nacrolepsy_? Ini adalah bagian dari tidur tiba-tibanya, sebagaimana yang sering ia lakukan di kelas. Bahaya ini. Harus dirujuk ke dukun setempat.

"Eh, nanti kalau temannya ada yang bertanya kita jawab apa ya, Mi? Kasihan, gue nggak tega menjelaskan ke mereka kalau si Ote sakit begini. Mereka pasti sedih!"

Kenyataannya tidak demikian.

Mutsunokami, Urashima, Shishiou, dan Doutanuki masih ada di sana. Hanya saja seluruhnya merunduk di belakang tribun agar tidak terlihat dua remaja mungil yang—terpaksa—mengurus Otegine...akibat ulah mereka.

"Itu benaran pingsan dia? Nggak bangun lagi?" tanya Mutsunokami.

"Ya iyalah! Masa pingsan bohongan!" Doutanuki menoyor kepala Mutsu, "lo sih, pakai lambai-lambai **SENDOK MAKAN** ke dia segala!"

"Ya ampun, Tanuki, gue **REFLEK**!"

"Reflek dari mana!"

"Itu dia _udah_ mau masukin bolanya kan, ya gue senang dong! Jadilah tangan gue mengepal ke atas, begitu! _Udah_ sana kalian pada turun deh, kalau ditanya apa-apa bilang saja nggak tau!"

"Nanti malah kita yang disalahin gara-gara lo! Makanya makan ubi di kantin saja nggak usah dibawa ke sini!" gantian Urashima mengomel, "eh, ini benaran nggak ada yang mau bantuin si Midare sama Ima? Kasian juga si Ote udah pingsan didorong-dorong gitu kaya kardus mi instan."

"Daripada ribut, lebih baik sekarang kalian _mikir_ gimana caranya _ngasih_ tau kejadian ini ke si Ookurikara. _Berabe_ kalau sampai kakaknya Ote nanya terus dia malah jawab jujur! _By the way_ , gue mau rekam perjuangan Ima sama Midare dulu, terus gue _upload_ ke _instagram_."

"JANGAN, SHISHIOU!"

-.-.-.-

Begitulah ceritanya. Selain statusnya sebagai hibrida, perihal fobia sendok Otegine ini hanya diketahui oleh teman-teman terdekatnya. Tidak hanya Otegine, mereka juga harus turut berjuang untuk menyembunyikan fobia kurang masuk akal dari si werewolf muda itu. Tak lama setelah kejadian pingsan di lapangan itu, mereka harus mengarang cerita untuk menjelaskan kepada Mr. Mitsutada mengapa Otegine tidak bisa ikut kelas pada hari itu. Namun cerita karangan Urashima nampaknya jauh lebih tidak masuk akal dibandingkan dengan "pingsan melihat sendok", sehingga akhirnya Mitsutada salah menginterpretasi penjelasan tersebut dan menuliskannya di buku absen sebagai berikut.

 _Otegine, kelas 2-A_

 _Tidak mampu mengikuti pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di Hari Rabu._

 _Alasan: menstruasi hari pertama._

Sekarang, kondisi Otegine sudah jauh lebih baik. Kakaknya bilang, fobia sendok itu hanya bagian dari efek samping pascatransformasi—yang sebenarnya sulit diterima begitu saja—sekarang, Otegine sudah bisa melihat sendok tanpa gemetar ketakutan, hanya saja tidak bisa memegang apalagi makan dengan benda tersebut.

Yang lebih aneh lagi, Otegine tidak keberatan dengan GARPU. Malahan, ia bangga sekali bisa makan dengan garpu di kedua tangan.

"Lihat, Kara! Aku bisa makan nasinya dengan garpu! Lihat! Aku jago sekali menusuk, kan?"

"Terserah."

Kalau ditanya siapa yang paling tahan dengan kondisi Otegine, Ookurikara-lah orangnya. Meskipun lebih suka sendirian, dia tidak keberatan kalau Otegine bergabung dan melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti memasukkan tusuk gigi ke penghapus untuk mengasah kemampuan " _stabbing_ "-nya. Ookurikara lebih sering menanggapi dengan dingin, namun Otegine lebih suka didiamkan daripada dilupakan. Mungkin itulah sebab keduanya sanggup bertahan menjadi _chairmate_ selama dua tahun.

Padahal sebenarnya, tugas utama Ookurikara adalah menjaga agar Otegine tidak kontak dengan sendok siapapun di kelas. Jelas, tugas itu ditimpakan kepadanya dari dua kakak sulung Otegine. Mengingat Otegine belum mempunyai _tamer_ , _someone had to do it_. Ookurikara menolak keras opsi itu. Dia lebih suka menjadi teman sekaligus pengawas biasa saja. Karena menjadi seorang _tamer_ artinya kau harus...sebaiknya ini dijelaskan pada bab berikutnya.

Kondisi ini yang kadang dimanfaatkan oleh mulut-mulut usil untuk menciptakan gosip baru. Namun, Ookurikara memang se-tidak peduli untuk mendengarkan perkataan mereka. Seperti hari ini, ia dan Otegina pulang bersama lagi. Tiba-tiba Otegine mengidam pecak ayam. Ookurikara tidak keberatan asal ditraktir nasi padang. Ya sudah, keduanya pergi ke warteg bersama-sama seusai sekolah. Di parkiran sepeda, keduanya menuai beberapa godaan.

"Ehm, cie. Pulang boncengan naik sepeda lagi, nih," goda Jiroutachi sambil berkedip.

"Awas Otegine nanti kena _tukang ojek_ -zoned," tambah Taroutachi datar.

" _Tukang sepeda-zoned_ , kali!" Otegine menyahut santai saja sambil mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Sesekali dia melirik Ookurikara di bangku belakang sepedanya, membaca buku dengan posisi duduk menyamping. Setiap kali dibonceng olehnya, Ookurikara memang selalu duduk dengan posisi seperti itu. Alasannya sederhana.

"Nanti kalau lo tiba-tiba _ngerem_ mendadak kan gue jadi nggak terpaksa _meluk_ lo."

Padahal, itu yang diam-diam Otegine harapkan.

.

.

.

.

- _to be continued_ -

.

.

.

.

[A/N]

 _There goes the love-triangle, I guess_? HAHA. Berhubung ini parodi klise harus ada dong, ya nggak u.u #PLOK

Episode hanamaru depan bakal ada Otegine sama Ookurikara, _in case you haven't know_. Dan di sini saya girang sendiri. _Tell me I'm not the only one who ships them! If only Mitsutada doesn't mind some three-ways._.. #HUS

Terima kasih banyak untuk Shin dan Guest atas reviewnya! Maaf dengan berat hati saya sampaikan ini nggak murni mtkr, karena saya punya otp lain yang minta diperhatikan #dibalang

Tetapi, bisa cek tulisan saya yang lain untuk mtkr, kok! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat dukungannya!

Salam lilin-naga,

Moji.


End file.
